In recent years, the transmission speed of information improves with an increased transmission capacity of information to be exchanged between computers such as information processing apparatuses. A method in which such computers are coupled by an optical fiber cable to communicate information to each other is becoming a mainstream. In this type of computer system, various measures are taken for reducing a communication stop period between the computers in order to suppress reduction of reliability.
For example, a plurality of interface circuits coupled to an optical transmission line is provided in each of a plurality of information processing apparatuses that communicate with each other via the optical transmission line so that communication therebetween is continued without stopping even when one of the interface circuits is faulty (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-183482, for example).
In a case where one of interface units of a server and a storage coupled with each other through a plurality of transmission lines is faulty, a management device stops communication using the transmission line coupled to the faulty device until the faulty device is repaired (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-88570, for example).
In a network device having a plurality of ports coupled with each other through a plurality of cables, when a failure of one of the ports is detected, the cable coupled to the port from which the failure is detected is unlocked. A lighting unit corresponding to the port from which the failure is detected is lighted on. Thus, improper cable removal and insertion may be suppressed when the corresponding cable is replaced for repair of the failure (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-74841, for example).